Prisoner of Silence
by DarkSnakeLordess
Summary: 19year old Hadrian Potter was a tough but silent prisioner in the mentally ill ward of the wizarding prison Azkaban.Hadrian has not spoken a word since he was five years old and hides his intelligence well.Preferring the silence because no one seemed to..
1. Chapter 1 This Night

Prisoner of Silence

Summary: 19year old Hadrian Potter was a tough but silent prisioner in the mentally ill ward of the wizarding prison Azkaban. Hadrian has not spoken a word since he was five years old and hides his intelligence well. Preferring the silence because no one seemed to want to hear from him anyway. Hadrian plans a breakout where he attempts to escape with three other prisoners whom previously never knew each other; Tom Riddle, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. As they plan out their escape relationships form unknowingly. What will happen when the guards accidentally figure out the plan? Will the obstacles the guards cause make their plan defective or will it only strengthen their spirits? HP/TR, SB/RL

**Warnings: OOC, AU, SLASH**

**Rating: M, because the plot may not be the best reading material for everyone.**

**A/n: each chapter will be the title of a song and a specific chunk of lyrics from said song in the being of said chapter.**

Chapter one: This Night

"**There's a game**

**That I play**

**There are rules**

**I had to break**

**There's mistakes**

**That I made**

**But I made them . . .**

**My way.**

**So take this night**

**Wrap it around me like a sheet**

**I know I'm not forgiven**

**But I need a place to sleep**

**So take this night**

**And lay me down on the street**

**I know I'm not forgiven**

**But I hope that I'll be given . . ."- THIS NIGHT BY BLACK LAB**

The inmates knew each other only by the last names on the back of each other's prison uniforms. There were also clipboards hanging outside the jail cells that read the person's name, age, and crime on them. The newest prison guard with only two years of Auror experience was a red head man named Ron Weasley. Ron was walking down the corridor of the mentally ill ward of Azkaban, the wizarding prison. Ron stopped when he saw a boy that looked really young. The boy had messy black hair that came to his shoulders and had bright green eyes that reminded him of the killing curse. Ron picked up the clipboard and read the boy's information.

Name: Hadrian James Potter

Age: nineteen

Offense: killed muggle relatives, assault and attempted murder on Albus Dumbledore

Hadrian stared at Ron as he watched the young Auror read his profile. While Ron was busy reading Hadrian snuck closer to the bars until he was right in front of Ron. Hadrian grinned evilly before wrapping his hands around the man's throat. Ron choked before stepping away violently. Hadrian stared at Ron emotionlessly. Ron and Hadrian stared at each other for a long time. For some reason Hadrian seemed familiar to Ron but Ron could not place where he had seen the boy before. A moment later Ron had an epiphany, Hadrian was a boy that he used to go to school with before the school nurse, madam Pomfrey claimed that he was schizophrenic and was forced to leave school.

"What happened to you Ian?" Ron whispered in horror.

Hadrian stayed silent.

"Ian can you hear me?" Ron asked.

Hadrian looked at Ron like he was a buffoon as he nodded.

"Can't you talk?" Ron questioned.

Hadrian stayed silent.

"Talk to me damnit!" Ron yelled.

Hadrian merely smirked in response.

"I should have figured you were just plain stupid." Ron said.

Ron's comment pissed Hadrian off and therefore Hadrian caused Ron's body to slam into the ceiling three times wordlessly and wandlessly. Ron's body crumbled to the ground causing havoc throughout the whole mentally ill wing of the prison. Hadrian summoned the prison cell master key to his hand. Hadrian quickly unlocked his cell door and stepped out of it. Hadrian was about to apparate away when three voices caught his attention. Hadrian turned to look at the three men asking for assistance as well. Hadrian walked over to each of their cell doors and read their clipboards.

Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

Age: twenty nine

Offense: Killed various muggles from Morgan's orphanage for the youth

Name: Sirius Orion Black

Age: twenty six

Offense: illegal animagus, attacked Dumbledore

Name: Remus John Lupin

Age: twenty six

Offense: werewolf, attacked Dumbledore

Hadrian opened the three cell doors. Sirius immediately turned into his grim form while Remus turned into his wolf form. Tom was the only one that stayed human along with Hadrian. Hadrian nodded to Tom in order to tell him to follow. Hadrian led their small band of escapee prisoners away from their cells. Suddenly a loud alarm went off signally that prisoners were trying to escape. Hadrian pointed to an air shaft in the ceiling to the other escapees that that was where they needed to go to. Sirius and Remus jumped up into the open vent and quickly began crawling through the vents. Hadrian looked at Tom and sighed. Hadrian knelt down so that Tom could use his shoulders in order to climb up there. Tom climbed and quickly got inside the vent. Hadrian was about to levitate himself up to where the others were when he heard one of the guards yell,

"Stupefy!"

Hadrian moved out of the way quickly so that he wouldn't be hit. However Hadrian's abdomen got it by a cutting hex a second later making a small whimper emit from the boy's lips. Hadrian silently sent out the killing curse before he got up to the vent. Once Hadrian was inside the vent Tom closed the ventilation door. Tom noticed Hadrian's wound and was worried about him but before he could say anything the boy had already moved further down the vent. Tom's hands were soaked in the warm blood Hadrian's wound left trailing along on the vent's floor. When they stopped at a crossroad of sorts in the ventilation system Tom crawled over to Hadrian and set to work healing Hadrian. When Tom had finished healing Hadrian he noticed that the younger boy was fairly pale compared to the naturally tan skin he normally had. Tom was about to ask Hadrian a question when the boy shyly kissed Tom's cheek in thanks for healing him. Tom stared into Hadrian's eyes but they didn't have a lot of time to mess around so they quickly went back to trying to escape. Hadrian could hear Sirius and Remus' quiet barks from the vent that they needed to go down. Tom and Hadrian quickly but quietly crawled towards the two animals. They found the two canines and together discussed their escape plan. Hadrian silently drew an escape route in some dust. Tom as well as the two canines nodded their heads in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2 If I ever leave this world

Prisoner of Silence

Chapter 2 If I ever leave this world alive

Warnings: OOC, AU, SLASH, and Cursing

_**Black italics means Hadrian's point of view**_

"**If I ever leave this world alive**

**I'll thank for all the things you did in my life**

**If I ever leave this world alive**

**I'll come back and sit beside your feet tonight**

**Wherever I am you'll always be**

**More than just a memory…"- **

**If I ever leave this world alive, Flogging Molly**

Hadrian was crawling along the vents when suddenly the vent shook violently. Hadrian pushed Tom ahead of him as the vent suddenly collapsed. Hadrian fell through to the floor while the others managed to stay safe in the sturdier part of the vent. Hadrian tried to blink the dark patches of his vision away but every time he tried to sit up the dark patches returned as well as the pain. Hadrian for the first time in his life since he was five years old, cried. Hadrian was in a lot of pain and knew that he severely damaged his shoulder and did something to his leg. Tom couldn't stand the pain nor hear such a painful noise to emit from those beautiful lips. _Wait, beautiful lips? This is not the time to be falling in love Tom. _After Tom finished berating himself he jumped from the vent and landed on the floor below. Tom went over to Hadrian and carefully scooped the boy up. Hadrian weakly rested his head against Tom's chest. Tom didn't have to be an empath in order to figure out that Hadrian was in a lot of pain. Hadrian's eyes gained a tint to them that Tom couldn't quite identify. Tom heard guards running towards them and seconds later the bodies caught up with the noises he could hear. Tom signaled to Remus and Sirius that they needed to get out of this area however instead of obeying Tom's order they jumped down to the floor and began to attack the guards giving Tom enough cover to run away to safety with Hadrian. Tom nodded his thanks before he darted out of the corridor but made sure to be careful not to jerk Hadrian around too much.

Tom reached an empty corridor and saw a window. Tom went over the window to see if it was a possible route. Tom noticed that there was a cave below that was hidden within the mountain that the prison was built on and so Tom whispered in Hadrian's ear that he needed the boy to use a specific wordless charm that would blast the window open without causing any noise. Hadrian nodded and stared at the window in concentration. Moments after Hadrian had begun staring at the window did the window finally burst leaving an open clean cut hole in the wall where the window used to be. Tom heard Remus and Sirius nearby and knew that they would understand the plan as soon as they spotted the hole in the wall. Tom carefully climbed through the hole and jumped merely seconds after Remus and Sirius appeared in the corridor. It was windy and pouring down rain outside but escaping was the only thing important on their minds. Tom carried Hadrian into the cave quickly so that they wouldn't be seen by the guards that were quickly following. Tom and Hadrian were hidden within the cave for only three minutes before Remus and Sirius ran into the cave. Tom looked at the two canines and watched as they shifted into their human forms.

"Did the guards see you come in here?" Tom asked.

"Nope, we ran too fast for those old men." Sirius said with a grin as he leaned against Remus' chest.

"Is Hadrian alright?" Remus asked curiously.

"He is already healing. He should be as good as new by morning." Tom announced.

_**I stare around at them and know that we are now like a small dysfunctional family. I am glad to finally have people I can trust and care about but also, I am glad that they don't hate me for my power or wisdom. Tom seems to be the closest to me even though none of us have known each other for very long personally. Socially Tom has known me since I was fifteen. Remus and Sirius didn't enter the prison until a year later when I was sixteen. Tom always seemed to be more comfortable around me, meanwhile Remus and Sirius saw me as if I was their own son. They do seem familiar to me and I think I remember having dreams about them when I was little. I wonder if they really are my parents. My eyes aren't naturally green in fact they are actually hazel but I force them to stay green. They have been green since when I first noticed that my eyes could turn that color, in the mirror, when I was five. Even though I have had the power to keep them green that power has slowly been draining from me, not even all my magic just the power to control my eye color. I know I should say something but I don't know what to say. It surprises me when my voice is actually heard; even more surprising is what I say…**_

"Tom…" Hadrian said quietly.

Tom's eyes darted to Hadrian before he asked in shock, "What did you say?"

"Tom." Hadrian said firmly and slightly louder.

Tom wanted to know why a boy that has been silent for almost fourteen years suddenly says his name. It was extremely peculiar and Tom was about to say so when Hadrian snuggled into Tom's chest. Tom held Hadrian close to his chest instinctively. Hadrian looked up at Tom as Tom looked down at Hadrian and the two stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Tom noticed the tint come back to Hadrian's eyes and gasped when he realized that the tint was actually a glamour deteriorating. The green shade that Hadrian's eyes once were was now replaced by a blue and light brown swirl. Tom was so tempted to lean forward and kiss Hadrian on the lips and actually had a small mental debate with himself over his decision. _Oh fuck it; he can always push me away if he doesn't want me…_ Tom leaned forward slowly before gently resting his lips on Hadrian's own.

Hadrian was shocked when he felt Tom's lips against his own. Hadrian didn't start moving his lips back against Tom's until he realized that Tom was about recede from him. Hadrian's hands somehow weaved themselves into Tom's somewhat shaggy hair. The kiss lasted only a moment long but to Hadrian it felt as if the world had stopped for a whole year. Hadrian made a noise that sounded something between a moan and a whimper when Tom tried to recede once again. Hadrian sadly allowed the man's lips to leave from his. Tom smiled down at Hadrian, glad that he wasn't being rejected by the boy that he had tried so hard to hide his feelings from. Tom and Hadrian looked like they were going to start snogging like wild animals so Remus coughed to gain their attention.

"Um guys were still in here with you two… Why don't you wait on being all touchy feely until we can get off the island? Hadrian, why is your appearance changing?" Sirius asked.

"My real appearance…it's coming back." Hadrian whispered before he blacked out.

A/n: How about all you readers take your allergy medicine since you're obviously allergic to the review button lol.


	3. Chapter 3 Coming to terms

Prisoner of Silence

Chapter3 Coming to terms

/death's language/

_Dreams_

**"Oh no, it's not me,**

**I just forgot to tell you,**

**Didn't mean,**

**It seems obscene,**

**We just lost track along the way." - coming to terms Carolina Liar**

Hadrian, Tom, Remus, and Sirius stayed in the cave all night to make sure the guards wouldn't be out on the lookout when they finally did escape. During the night they spoke of various things; where they would go, what they would do, and then finally they talked about Hadrian. Hadrian claimed that he remembered Remus and Sirius from when he was little and how he remembered calling them mummy and daddy. Hadrian knew that Remus and Sirius' ages made it so that it would have been impossible for them to be Hadrian's parents. They started first by saying that the ages on their charts were not correct and then went on to explain it.

"There's something you should know about us, you see we aren't like a normal animagus and werewolf couple. There was an accident with a witch that cursed us with immortality. At first you would think immortality is great until you start to notice that all of your family and friends are aging while we are still stuck at twenty-six years old. We are indeed your parents but the funny thing is that James, your supposed father, was jealous of our immortality and stole you from us on the night of the full moon exactly a year and a half after you were born. We had left you with a baby sitter so that I could help Remus with his wolf transformation. When James stole you he automatically changed your last name from LupinBlack to Potter, and yes there is no hyphen in your real last name. James hid behind a secret keeper that kept his location from being known and that's the only reason why we never came to get you. Dumbledore put both of us into Azkaban because we threatened him after we wouldn't let us see you. We made the witch that cursed us to test your blood and because we were immortal when we made you our immortality was passed onto you therefore you will no longer age past your nineteenth birthday, meaning you will forever look like this." Sirius explained.

"You are our precious Hadrian and we will always welcome you back with open arms." Remus said softly.

"I think that we just lost track along the way and need to repair our ties so that we can become a family once again." Hadrian whispered but his voice was getting stronger from the excessive use of his vocal chords.

Hadrian looked up at Tom who was still holding him. Tom grinned down at Hadrian because he knew he might have a chance with Remus and Sirius accepting him if he were ever to date Hadrian. Tom suddenly shook his head of all the inappropriate thoughts he had of Hadrian. The bad thing about trying to forget something is that you only remember it more. Tom was silently distraught because he didn't want to freak Hadrian out with how strong his emotions were but he also wanted to be more focused on escape rather than making love to Hadrian. Tom stared out of the entrance of the cave and watched as the heavy rain was slowly letting up. A few hours later almost everybody was asleep, everybody except Hadrian. Hadrian stared at Tom's body in the darkness. He watched as Tom's chest slowly rose and fell as he slept. Hadrian knew that he was growing feelings for Tom because the man was constantly the center of his thoughts. Hadrian drifted asleep as Tom's arm slowly wrapped itself around Hadrian's waist and draped over Hadrian's hip.

"_Mummy and daddy love you very much Hadrian, and don't you forget it." Remus said with a smile._

"_I oove woo too mama, dada." Baby Hadrian spoke._

_ Remus carried Hadrian to his nursery. Hadrian sucked his thumb as he looked around curiously. Hadrian had quickly learned that he always needed to know about his surroundings otherwise he would just feel lost and disconnected. Hadrian curled up against his mama (Remus) and started to drift in and out of sleep. Remus opened the door to a room in which Hadrian called his own. Hadrian observed the light green covered walls that had snakes and frogs painted on them. In the center of the wall directly across from Hadrian's crib was a painting of a wolf and dog together with their pup. Hadrian quickly knew that the wolf was mama, the dog was dada, and the pup was himself. Hadrian gripped his mama's shirt tightly when he tried to lay Hadrian down._

"_No! I no lay Mama! I no lay! I stay wiff woo!" Hadrian yelled scaredly._

"_It's okay my little Hadrian everything will be fine. Mama's right here and Daddy's down the hall. We will always be here for you Hadrian, Always." Remus whispered soothingly. _

_-DREAM SCENERY CHANGE-_

_ Hadrian was in a room pacing up and down along the bottom of the bed. Hadrian was terrified and didn't know what to do. Tom had proposed last night and he had accepted. Of course, Remus and Sirius approved of their relationship. The problem did not lie within either of these things, no, the problem was that he was pregnant and he didn't know how to tell his lover and parents. Hadrian walked along the corridor of the manor after having paced throughout his room for over five hours. Tom was extremely worried about Hadrian considering he had disappeared for five hours into their bedroom and had locked the door. Hadrian slowly approached the kitchen where he knew his family were seated. The three men immediately stopped talking when they saw Hadrian in the doorway._

"_Love, what is wrong?" Tom said after seeing the scared look in his lover's eyes._

"_I… I have something to tell you… all of you." Hadrian whispered making the three men worry even more because Hadrian barely whispered now days._

"_What is it Hadrian?" Sirius asked in a somewhat authoritative yet kind voice._

"_I'm pregnant." Hadrian said._

_Sirius gulped but nodded in acceptance. The doorbell rang causing Sirius to have to go down the hall. On Sirius' way out he patted Hadrian on the shoulder comfortingly. Tom fainted from shock of hearing the new. _

"_It's okay my little Hadrian everything will be fine. Mama's right here and Daddy's down the hall. We will always be here for you Hadrian, Always." Remus said soothingly as he petted Hadrian's hair._

Hadrian woke up to someone shaking his body gently. Hadrian opened his eyes slowly to see Tom looking down at him worriedly. Hadrian noticed that it was brighter in their cave and automatically knew that it was daytime. Hadrian kissed Tom lightly to make the frown on his face go away. Hadrian felt Tom's body relax as well as pulled Hadrian closer to him. Hadrian snuggled into Tom's chest. Tom explained to him that they would have to leave soon to get off this island. Remus and Sirius woke up almost ten minutes later and saw how cozy Hadrian was being with Tom. Remus and Sirius wondered what Tom had done to attract Hadrian to him so intensely before a thought hit them. Remus and Sirius looked at one another and seemed to converse silently before Remus spoke up.

"Hadrian, what feelings do you have whenever you are near Tom?" Remus asked curiously.

"When I am near Tom I feel as if he is the only thing that is holding me to this earth, that without him I would be taken away by a simple breeze. Why?" Hadrian said in barely a whisper but because the cave was so quiet he could have very well screamed it from the heavens.

"I think that your wolf genes allowed you to find your soul mate within Tom." Remus explained.

"As much as I love the topic of your conversation I do believe we need to start making a plan because I can feel the dementors getting closer so that they can look for our bodies to take back to the guards." Tom said urgently.

Tom explained that if the dementors found them that they would take us immediately back to the guards however Tom's speech about what they needed to do to survive was cut short when the entrance of the cave was blocked by a dementor. The dementor pressed a finger to his mouth in order to signal them to be quiet before he yelled to the dementors in death's language that the escaped prisoners were nowhere to be found. Remus, Sirius, and Hadrian understood death's language simply by them being immortal. Hadrian looked at the dementor in curiosity, wondering why a dementor would want to help them. When Hadrian and Tom had kissed and then later curled up together last night their bond had begun to form making Tom slowly become immortal and he would be completely immortal once they consummated the bond but not only that Tom also was given the gift of understanding and speaking in death's language, a power that Remus, Sirius, and Hadrian weren't aware of until Tom spoke moments after the dementor had shushed them.

/Why are you helping us? / Tom asked.

/I will help you escape if you give me the cloak that Hadrian stole when he left. / The dementor said.

/Hadrian what cloak is he talking about? / Tom asked curiously.

/I stole an invisibility cloak awhile back although I left it back in my cell –turns to the dementor- you may have the cloak if you get us all back to London safely and unseen./ Hadrian bargained.

/Agreed. I will go put your cloak into my home and then will be back for you at sunset. / The dementor explained before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4 My heart will go on

Prisoner of Silence

Chapter 4 My heart will go on

"**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you  
go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces Between us  
You have come to show you  
go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on.**

**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til  
we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always  
go on…"**

**- My heart will go on, Celine**

-Sunset-

It was nearing sunset, in fact it probably was only moments away. They were nervous about leaving as well as having to trust a dementor with their escape. During their wait for the sunset a lot had changed between the four males. If one were to look into the cave they would have suspected that Tom and Hadrian were married. Hadrian was lying between Tom's legs with his back leaning against Tom's chest. This was a normal position for a couple yet the reason why it seemed like they were married was the posture the two seemed to have while in the position, it was as if Hadrian belonged there, as if Hadrian had been in that position for years. Nearby Remus was curled up in Sirius' lap with his head resting on Sirius' lap with his head resting on Sirius' knee. There was a strange sense in the air that the males knew was because of the bond that was slowly forming between Hadrian and Tom. Remus and Sirius remembered the way it was like for them when they had first started bonding at fifteen. The feeling of bonding had three stages. Stage one you needed to be near each other for comfort such as cuddling. Stage two is where the small affections are placed. Lastly, stage three is lust. Remus and Sirius could tell that Tom and Hadrian were somewhere in between stage one and stage two, and were surprised that the two young lovers were going through the stages so quickly. Hadrian snuggled deeper into Tom's chest as Tom kissed his cheek.

The sun was finally set as the sky began to turn from orange to a purple color. The dementor finally came to them and announced that they needed to leave now as well as telling them that his name was Ryen (Rye-in). Ryen carefully used his magic in order to keep the four escapees from falling to their deaths while they were traveling. Ryen safely dropped the four escapees off on the steps of Twelve Grimmauld Place. Hadrian suddenly collapsed as soon as they landed. Tom cried out in shock as he caught Hadrian's body before it could hit the ground. Sirius opened up the door to his house and stepped aside so that Tom could Hadrian inside quickly. Hadrian whimpered quietly and blood dribbled out of Hadrian's mouth. Tom laid Hadrian down on the couch and went to get a wet wash cloth. Meanwhile Sirius was fixing the wards. Sirius made the wards so that the house would only admit them into the house.

"Sirius why are you back home?" Walburg asked in a somewhat calm voice.

"My family needed shelter." Sirius said, making Walburg nod and go back to sleep.

"Master Sirius? The boy is getting worse." Kreacher announced.

"Kreacher I need your opinion on something." Sirius said suddenly.

"What is it Master Sirius?" Kreacher wondered aloud.

"Would you like a new uniform or would you rather just be free?" Sirius inquired.

"Kreacher likes Master Sirius. Kreacher chooses new uniform sir." Kreacher answered.

Sirius was about to say something to Kreacher when Hadrian screamed. Sirius ran into the living room at the sound. Hadrian was lying on the couch, soaked in blood. Tom was holding Hadrian's body against his on the couch in order to comfort him. The blood finally stopped going form Hadrian's mouth minutes later. Sirius wondered what happened but the look Remus gave him told him not to ask. Hadrian calmed down an hour after the bleeding had stopped. Tom had removed his shirt because it had been soaked in Hadrian's blood and now Hadrian lay on Tom's bare chest. Hadrian was sleeping peacefully as Tom held him close. Sirius suddenly spoke up breaking the silence,

"So what happened to Hadrian?"

"He was food poisoned while at the prison. What you just saw was his appendix finally getting rid of all the bad blood." Tom explained.

Hadrian stayed in a magical comma for three days. Tom however never left Hadrian's side. When Hadrian woke up in the bedroom that Remus and Sirius gave them he found Tom curled around his body. Hadrian began to worry when he noticed that Tom was extremely pale, that there were dark purple bags under Tom's eyes, and Tom's already thin body was thinner. Hadrian kissed Tom awake gently. Tom opened his eyes and looked at Hadrian weakly. Tom had not ate and barely slept throughout the last three days because he was so worried about Hadrian.

"What's wrong Tom?" Hadrian whispered.

"I refused to leave you. I haven't eaten and I have barely slept while you were in your comma." Tom said.

"You shouldn't have done that to yourself. I will have to make you healthy again." Hadrian murmured against Tom's lips before he kissed him.

Hadrian gasped when Tom suddenly pulled him on top of his chest. Tom and Hadrian snogged gently for a few minutes before they heard a loud cough announcing someone's presence. Hadrian and Tom broke away and looked at the person with annoyance but when they noticed it was Sirius Hadrian jumped off of Tom. Sirius chuckled and told them to get ready and be downstairs because breakfast would be done soon. Tom smirked at Hadrian when Sirius left before scooping the boy up and carrying him to the shower. Hadrian slowly undressed himself. Tom took off his remaining clothes which were merely trousers and boxers. Tom and Hadrian stood under the hot spray of water. Tom continually brushed Hadrian's hair from his eyes. Hadrian grinned up at Tom. Hadrian wasn't short per say but being five foot eight with a lover that was five foot eleven caused Hadrian to have to look up slightly whenever he wanted to see Tom's face. They spent nearly a half an hour in the shower just cuddling and then washing each other but did nothing seriously passionate yet. Tom and Hadrian decided that they would take their relationship as slow as their bonding allowed. Tom and Hadrian quickly dried themselves with towels before getting dressed and running downstairs for breakfast so they wouldn't be keeping Sirius and Remus waiting.

"Took you long enough to get down here." Sirius mumbled.

"Sorry, needed a shower." Hadrian muttered annoyed.

"Don't take that tone with me young man or I'll force Tom to sleep in a different room from yours." Sirius threatened.

"Sorry daddy." Hadrian said sadly.

Hadrian sat at the kitchen table sadly, not having much an appetite anymore. Tom sat across from him but Tom's presence wasn't enough to get Hadrian out of his bad mood this time. Hadrian refused to speak and once again reminded the other occupants of the house that he was the prisoner of silence. Hadrian ate silently and moved away when anyone tried to touch him. Hadrian stayed silent for a food portion of the day before Remus forced him to talk. Remus brought Hadrian into the Black library so that they could talk in private.

"What is wrong?" Why have you been silent all day?" Did Tom do something to you?" Remus said.

Hadrian's head whipped towards Remus violently at the mention of Tom before saying, "It was never Tom it was Daddy."

"What did your father do?" Remus asked.

"He was being a jackass because I took too long in the shower." Hadrian said sadly.

"Don't worry about your father sweetheart, I will make him a new hide but please don't ever recede back into your prisoner of silence persona because it makes us all worry for you." Remus explained, soothing Hadrian.

_**The End.**_


	5. Long awaited author note

**Will be returning...**

**Don't know when this will be updated again but this will be continued. Keep your eyes open for it.**


End file.
